TRD: The Movie (Fanfiction)
(DISCLAIMER: im not sure where this is going, everything will move along as i come with really crazy shit in my mind. enjoy reading <3) ---- Aqua: kads im going to the grocery store Tyler: ok Cabbage: But then I have to deal with Noah fapping :( Tyler: don't worry we can hide in our closet Cabbage: Ok Aqua: drives away bye!!!!!!!!!! various noises Cabbage: Screams what's going on door WHAT THE FUCK Noah: on the bed, dead Cabbage: I think he died from fapping too much Tyler: stop Cabbage: Jk let's call mom up Aqua Hi Aqua: WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH Cabbage: Noah died Berry: in Hi guys... wait WHAT? to Noah's dead body Tyler: He died :/ Berry: wtf how Cabbage: phone down I think he was fapping to Neal too much anyways HUSH I'm on the phone. phone up Hi Aqua: hi Cabbage: Hi did you hear Noah just died on his bed Aqua: WHAT THE FUCK. CABBAGE I'M GIVING YOU A SPANKING WHEN I GET HOME. Cabbage: Ah phone out the window and breaks Berry: Cabbage what was that for. Now we have to pay for a new window! Tyler: um noah DIED Cabbage: ^ Berry: Ok true. Aqua gonna be mad though Tyler: oh shit where's bitch the dog im supposed to feed it today. BITCH!!!! Cabbage: Bitch ran away Tyler: WHAT THE FUCK why did no one tell me this Cabbage: Oops xd Aqua: parks car Berry: oh no Aqua: walks in Cabbage: Rip me Tyler: sending prayers Aqua: spanks cab HOW COULD YOU Cabbage: IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR ON HOPE DRISKILL AND SIERRA DAWN THOMAS. Aqua: ok but who did this Tyler: not me i swear on Kimmi Kappenberg and Penny Ramsey Berry: no not me either I swear on Morgan McLeod and Amanda Kimmel. Tikki: I'm from Ireland. Cabbage: SHUT UP YOU WHORE him Tyler: screaming Cabbage: O Aqua: CABBAGE. thats it go to ur room Cabbage: No nono nononononnonnon A A A a a A a A A a A a A A A Aqua: shut up im calling police. calls police. hi this is aqua Mirnish: up phone Hi babe <3 Aqua: so like noah was killed help!!!!!! Mirnish: Oh. Aqua: so like u need to do something about it Mirnish: Ok. Well, bye love you boo <3 up Aqua: up Milk: wait what happened Mirnish: Noah died or something and we need to find out what happened Milk: oh :/ why bother tbh Mirnish: Bc it's our job and we get paid for this Milk: sighs w/e ---- Outside of the House Milk: on door Aqua: opens door as the door flies off crushing milk HI. Milk: by door Aqua: o shit Cabbage: Ofc Mirnish: laughs Milk: sound HELP ME BITCH Aqua: oops throws door as it knocks over TDN in the side of the head TDN: *knocked over by the door FUCK Milk: up Thanks eyes Mirnish: Hi, we're here to investigate your home. Aqua: yes ik that u live here Mirnish: Where's Noahoe? Tyler: points Right th- body is missing Berry: Wtf I swear it was right there Mirnish: Mhm funny joke don't lie to me AGAIN >:(((((( maybe I'll consider filling out divorce papers Aqua: NO NONJNONIJMONNB KIOKOONNONKNONONONONOONONONONO cries Mirnish: Jk ily <3 Aqua: <3 Tikki: I'm from Ireland Cabbage: SHUT UP. Tikki: :( Mirnish: boy Mhmmmm he's dead Tyler: thought so Cabbage: Well, he wasn't moving, so.. Berry: Any suspects? Milk: body some more yall have any cameras? Berry: Yeah, one right here. We've always just had around. Milk: Alright, that should probably find out what happened. yall dumbasses for not thinking about checking the cameras earlier tbh Cabbage: eyes ---- Video person wearing a black hat, black shirt, black pants, etc. approaches an alone Noah. There, they stab him in the chest and run quickly and quietly out of the house. Noah lies dead on the bed. Milk: how the fuck did yall not hear this Tyler: We were in the hallway... Milk: I DON'T WANT EXCUSES. Cabbage: But that's the truth. Berry: Yeah. Aqua: ok so it wasn't any of u guys CAB ur ungrounded Cabbage: Yay Mirnish: the video Hmmm I think we have some suspects. Berry: Good, I wanna know who would've done this. ---- Police Station RJ: Hoe Fiz: wtf y am i a supect Kendall: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Izzy: Ugh Spirit: WTF Mirnish: Shut up. One of you killed Noahoe and we're going to find out who. Milk: it's our job Fiz: ok but I didnt kill him Milk: Fiz ok we're going to talk to everyone individually Izzy: I didn't kill Noah wtf why am I here Mirnish: WE'LL GET TO YOU LATER >:( Izzy: sighs Whatever. ---- Milk Interviews the Suspects Milk: Hi RJ. Where were you at 3:00 PM this afternoon? RJ: I was jamming out to Beyonce and twerking in my kitchen. Milk: believable. ok next. Fiz where were YOU at 3:00 PM Fiz: sucks Milk: sighs Izzy? Izzy: I was binge listening to Melanie Martinez and Lana del Rey <3 Queens tbh <3 Milk: mad self ffs all this makes sense though. Kendall? Kendall: writing my next fanfiction Milk: You gonna finish it? Kendall: no Milk: Thought so. Spirit? Spirit: go away i dont want to talk to u Milk: just answer the question, you're a suspect of murder Spirit: Well all u ever are is an asshole to me so I'll just be an asshole to you. Milk: grow up and stop being petty - answer the question NOW. Spirit: no Milk: Fine. You're under arrest Spirit: WTF I didn't kill him Milk: maybe you should've answered the question. security! Bulba: Spirit's left hand in the handcuffs, locks it Maria: Spirit's right hand in the handcuffs, locks it Bulba and Maria: Spirit away Spirit: I'LL GET MY REVENGE BITCH. Milk: Spirit ur all free to go btw RJ: Good. ---- Family Home Mirnish: k so milks arrested spirit u can thank us later Aqua: thnx Mirnish: Love you boo <3 Aqua: <3 kads we're going to dairy queen to celebrate Tyler: Celebrate? What.. Aqua: shut the fuck up we're getting Dairy Queen Cabbage: Yay Berry: in car Cabbage: in car Tyler: in car Mirnish: in car Tikki: in car Aqua: gets in Tyler: Make sure to watch out what's in front of you Aqua: don't worry i will!!! drives. drives. drives. Cabbage: AH IT'S TDN Berry: LOOK OUT! TDN: WHAT THE FU- over Aqua: shit Mirnish: THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO Aqua: i didn't mean to!! shit is he ok TDN: unconcious ...damn IT AQUA Cabbage: TDN oops Tyler: im screaming arrives Epic: out a stretcher TDN on it, and drives away Mirnish: if you killed him then you're gonna be arrested btw Aqua: shit Tikki: I'm from Ireland Cabbage: SHUT THE FUCK UP ---- Hospital TDN: sleeping Epic: He's doing alright. Aqua wtf did you do though Aqua: i was going to dairy queen with my family then i ran him over Epic: Was it on purpose? Aqua: yes Mirnish: Cabbage: ^ Epic: Uh... that's, interesting I guess. Aqua: oh shit Epic: What Aqua: about something VERY important but doesn't tell nothing Berry: aqua did you leave the oven on when left Aqua: FUCK brb out ---- Family House is on fire Aqua: NO in and grabs everything that belongs to him, runs outside and throws it in car back in, grabs Ruby and Rojo Lipstick at the oven Wait a minute... the oven's off... forgets everything else, leaves the house as it comes down in flames wearing a black hat, black shirt, black pants, etc. is shown exiting the home laughing like a Disney villain ---- Hospital Aqua: of breath Cabbage: Hi Aqua: guys our house burned down Berry: :O i told you to turn the oven off! Aqua: But it was. Berry: ... what? Aqua: The oven WAS off. I grabbed my personal shit, and Ruby and Rojo. Cabbage: Yay Tyler: Yay Mirnish: Yay- wait, what about everything else Aqua: oops Mirnish: roll k.